Biomolecules are composed of monomers in which one or more monomers may share a relationship with another monomer. For example, a protein molecule or polypeptide may be composed of any number or type of amino acid residues linked in a polypeptide chain in a particular sequence. Some of the amino acid residues in the molecule may be related to other amino acid residues either in the same molecule or in another molecule with which it interacts.
Similarly, other biomolecules, such as nucleic acid molecules also contain different monomers—in this case consisting of nucleotides—of which some may be related to others. The relationship of such monomers in a biomolecule may include, for example, a structural relationship or a functional relationship.
Efficient and accurate identification of related groups of monomers of biomolecular sequences is important in achieving biotechnological advances in research and development. However, there is currently no efficient method for determining groupings of monomers in a biomolecular sequence, or among related interacting sequences.